Seduced In The Sleepless City (Fanfiction with Noel Aijima)
by MCAC
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the otome game 'Seduced In The Sleepless City', it's characters and everything else related to the game. I merely own the original character in the story. All rights to 'Seduced In The Sleepless City' belong to Voltage Inc.) A junior editor meets the F1 racer/socialite and ends up in a love/hate relationship.


**CHAPTER 1**

"Oy, Gojo, I never knew you put up quite sexily in a dress! It matches your black hair and hazel eyes too! You should wear something like that often you know,"

"Boss, I think what you're saying is that my look right now has finally obligated me to find a better story and even surprising twists for the night. By the way, aren't we here for an interview or something?"

"That will depend. We got a lot of hot shot people here and reporters are swarming all over the place. We're just here for the coverage of the unveiling of this new casino, and besides, we want something different tonight. Since everyone'll be doing a scoop on the casino, I figured why not interview the people here instead and make an article out of it? What do you think, junior editor?"

"That is actually a good idea but it'll be risky. The mood tonight is more on gamble that be interviewed. Say.. are you going to gamble tonight?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! You though, nope; you're working."

Akira sighs heavily as she looked around the main hall of the casino, hoping to see more important people like actors and tycoons excited to blow their money off on the slot machines and baccarat tables. The casino was owned by Satsuki Kitaoji and his casino is the first ever legal casino to be put up in Roponggi. People of high stature and prestige were there, talking about wagers and the yachts they just bought and their younger girlfriends who happened to be models. She had been getting the eye a lot and made sure to stay close to her boss so as not to be mistaken for a socialite, or worse some stupid bimbo rubbing elbows just to have a fit of the spotlight. Akira, being a nerd all her life, was never used to such splendor and quite frankly, didn't care much for these types of events, but her job had to make her put on make-up and dress for a red carpet event. She had just been assigned to the junior editor position and tonight is her first night on the job and though nervous and clearly shaking underneath her dress, she was excited. She was just looking around, getting a feel of the place when she bumped into someone and almost caused her drink to spill on both of them.

"Oh sh- I mean, I am so sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I am going!", she cried out apologetically.

Akira bit her lower lips and inwardly sighed as her champagne didn't spill on their clothes and shoes. Her eyes met a kind smiling face belonging to a handsome man younger than her.

"It's alright. Were you hurt? I actually am sorry as I was the one who wasn't paying attention.." he said, looking concerned. "Did your drink spill on you, miss?"

Akira shook her head and returned his kind smile. "No, we're both safe. Say..." Akira tilted her head to the side and squinted at the man before her. "Aren't you young to be in here?"

The man held his breath but with what she said, exhaled and chuckled. "Phew! I thought you were going to say something else! Well, are you going to tell on me then?"

"Nope. I am not one to ruin your night," said Akira, grinning. "But I think I have seen you somewhere.. I just don't remember where and when.."

The man chuckled again, garnering more attention to them and Akira saw her boss with his mouth agape looking at them.

"You are really cute. Oh, my apologies for not being gentlemanly enough; my name is Mirai Kageyama, but please, I insist on Mirai just especially for you," he introduced, taking Akira's hand and kissing the top of it gently.

Akira bit her lip and grinned, her cheeks turning pink. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mirai, my name is Akira Gojo, but please, call me Akira or Aki to your liking,"

Mirai winked at her and said, "I think I like you already. By the way, are you here to gamble as well?"

"No.. I am working for a magazine and we are here to make an article about the unveiling of the first legal casino here in Roponggi.."

"Is that so? How do you find it then?"

Akira looked around and sighed. "It's like living a dream to be honest.. People like me don't really get to go to these types of events; let alone wear this dress to an occasion such as this. I feel like I am in a great dream of sorts and I just don't want to wake up."

Mirai smiled kindly at Akira and extended an arm. People around them were looking and whispering to themselves, asking who Akira was and why Mirai was escorting her.

_Hmm.. Are they talking about Mirai? I don't understand, is he some sort of actor or celebrity or something? I better use this to my advantage since he's being nice to me anyway.._

Akira hooked her arm with his and they walked around together along the poker, blackjack and baccarat tables, with Mirai explaining the games and with Akira marveling at the wagers and bets being made. The slot machines were also full of the people not wanting to blow out their cash in one go. Akira laughed about the sounds the machines made as the little symbols slowed down to disappoint the ever hopeful player, making him or her stick in one more and have a go. There was already one who won his machine's jackpot and was thrilled by the view and sounds of the tinkling coins rushing from the slots to the floor. Mirai was grinning and personally congratulated the winner genuinely, with Akira all smiles as the alcohol rushed to her, making her light-headed and happy. Akira's boss was hovering and she immediately confirmed Mirai was someone important as a businessman approached and wanted to talk business, but he respectfully declined as he had Akira to escort. Akira felt like a princess and could not hide her embarrassment and smiles as Mirai was just really being nice and accommodating. Passing by the buffet tables, they refilled their drinks and they talked about the liquor they had consumed, happily conversing with each other as the night wore on and just as luck had it, Mirai introduced her to Satsuki Kitaoji. Akira's boss suddenly appeared within earshot and was looking impressed at his junior's quick attack on their story.

Satsuki Kitaoji was the owner of the newly opened casino. He was maturely good-looking and seemed to really enjoy being rich and luxurious. He had a gentle demeanor about him, but his eyes glinted in a way that made Akira's body heat up, and it wasn't because of the drinks. He was in his early thirties, but was looking suave and dapper in his pinstripe suit and his smile was just enough to make the ladies blush. As soon as he saw Mirai with Akira in his arm, he excused himself from talking with other important people and approached them.

"Mirai, what a coincidence. Normally you'd be watching this fluff happening from the viewing deck with the others, but tonight you're mingling and you have a very lovely companion with you too," he said, his eyes now turned to Akira, making her red. "My name is Satsuki Kitaoji and I am happy to have you attend my wonderful event tonight."

"The pleasure is all mine Kitaoji-san, my name is Akira Gojo and I am with the Cinderella magazine. Your casino is very beautiful and I am really looking forward to seeing more of the things in store for tonight. I am sure this isn't all that's hidden in your agenda tonight as you seem to be planning on surprising your guests more," said Akira, feeling bolder and more confident, with the drinks circling her veins.

"Wow, have you been doing research already even before you got here, Miss Akira? I am impressed at your information. None of the organizers I am planning something else to end tonight's festivities!", said Satsuki, looking astonighed at what Akira had just said.

_...no way.. REALLY? I thought these events usually had these secret numbers or secret plans to make it cooler? Good job, Aki!_

"I swear to you I have no idea what you are talking about, but let me assure you, you are the type to end the night with a surprise and not let the night go without a bang. You have that allure to you, Kitaoji-san.. or am I wrong?" asked Akira, smiling playfully at the bewildered man before her, with Mirai grinning happily beside her.

Satsuki's smile became wider after becoming shocked at her statement, looking calmly excited as he turned to Mirai. "May I have to pleasure of escorting this beautiful, intellectual and very intriguing woman with you, Mirai? Her compliments have me smitten completely and I think I want you to share. The others are waiting for you at the viewing deck."

Mirai playfully pouted but lit up after. He laughed along with Satsuki. "Oh alright, you cans steal her from me.. but just for tonight, alright? Oh and Akira, I would hate to hand you over to Papa Satsu here, but don't worry, he treats ladies like he treats wine; lovingly, carefully and very delicately. I will be seeing you later on, Akira; I shall promise. Do come by the VIP room, ne, Satsuki?" he said, his smile not leaving his boyish face. "I will be waiting for the face that launched a thousand- no, million ships there."

"I shall return to the VIP lounge with Akira, Mirai, promise. I would personally like to assist her in getting her job done immediately so she can enjoy tonight's festivities with us. Her dress is not to be wasted and her beautiful smile is what has made tonight less tiring for me. Tell the others I shall be bringing our guest and that they should be on their best behavior, most especially Ryo. If you can, hold his drinks... but then again, that will be futile too.." Satsuki sighed and shrugged it off. "Well, he can't get to our lovely guest anyway with you and me together."

Akira was stifling her grin as she met her boss's eyes, and her boss was also grinning from where he was. She could not believe this early luck in the night and wondered where it was going to lead to. Mirai nodded jovially and with a kiss to Akira's cheek, who she welcomed with the look of shock on her face, gently stepped away from her.

"Yes! I shall tell Chihaya and the others right away, Satsuki! Please take care of Akira while I am gone and Akira, I shall see you later on, alright?"

Mirai handed Akira over to Satsuki and immediately, everyone's attention turned to them, and Akira was not even aware of who was escorting her.

Quite frankly, she had no idea who they all were. All she saw was how extravagant, good-looking, beautiful and successful everyone was around her. She knew of Satsuki Kitaoji was successful and the owner of the casino and that was all. She was never really interested in who and what they were UNLESS it had something to do with getting her job done. Akira smiled at Satsuki happily, as the luck presented by tonight's almost-champagne disaster turned into Lady Luck almost patting her in the back. It was amazing.

"So, Miss Akira, are you enjoying tonight?", asked Satsuki, as he elegantly declined interviews and shunned away reporters eager to talk to him.

Akira nodded. "Yes, Kitaoji-san, your casino will be very much imprinted in my mind, as I am not really used to places such as this.. This is the first time ever I am setting foot here, drinking expensive champagne and seeing people looking very chic and beautiful."

Satsuki offered a hand to Akira and she took it, with him placing it on his arm. "But you fit the chic and beautiful more than all the women combined here, in my eyes.. I am quite impressed. At your young age, you are handling an extravagant event such as this. Your work ethic must be really thorough and you must be a hard-worker."

They both started walking around now, checking on each table and Akira knew the alcohol was wearing off as she felt awake now and glancing at Satsuki, she knew it was no longer a dream. Her nerves came back and she felt like screaming. While Satsuki was talking to a dealer, she calmed herself by ordering flute after flute of champagne and seemed to be back in her dreamland state, yet her mind was fully conscious.

"Thank you for the kind words, Kitaoji-san; I shall never forget this night that someone very influential and kind as you took time to personally tour me around his beautiful casino. I am indeed lucky tonight."

Satsuki placed a hand on her cheek and placed a light peck on it, not making a scene by doing it behind the tiger cage. YES A TIGER CAGE, BECAUSE HE'S RICH, AND A BENGAL TIGER TO BOOT. He looked deep into her eyes and Akira felt heat radiate from where he touched her and at her cheek.

"Your words charm me, Akira. I am enthralled by your hazel eyes and freckles. May I have a business card of yours to which I can contact you? I would like to personally hand an exclusive interview to your magazine and be willing enough to have you spend your time with us as well.." he asked her.

Akira was red from her head to her toes and nodded feebly, taking a card from her purse and gave it to Satsuki. He then took his phone out and inputted her number, gave it a call and smiled.

"There, so that now, I am a personal friend to you and I hope to see more of you soon. Shall I escort you to the- Yes?"

Akira looked behind her and saw a waiter bowing to them. "Pardon for the intrusion, Kitaoji-san, but your business partners are waiting for you at the poker lounge. They said they want to start the game with you immediately."

Satsuki nodded and turned to Akira once more, smiling sheepishly. With a sigh, he takes Akira's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Old habits die hard, eh? I think it is time for me to attend to business now, but I shall join you and Mirai in an hour or earlier in the VIP lounge upstairs. I shall have one of them pick you up by the velvet ropes by the bar," he told her, looking dismayed that he had to go. "Please, do enjoy and please still be there when I return, yes?"

Akira nodded and stifled a burp. "Y-yes, I'll try, Kitaoji-"

Satsuki places a finger on her lips and shakes his head no.

"Please... call me Satsuki."

He places a hand on her cheek once more, gazed at her one more time and bowed to her before turning his heel to leave. As soon as he reached the poker lounge door, he turned to her and gave her a cheeky wink before going in. Akira then let out her burp and let out a sigh, her heart racing from Satsuki Kitaoji's brand of appeal and demeanor. That was ALL MAN and his deep voice.. whoo, that was enough to make her sleepless despite the alcohol she had consumed. Akira walked to the bar and saw her boss there. She t tapped his shoulder and saw he was already too red from the alcohol and seemed to no longer handle it. As soon as he saw Akira, he suddenly woke up, looking happy at her company.

"So, making full use of the unlimited alcohol until midnight, eh?" she teasingly said.

"So, you're now rubbing elbows with Kageyama and Kitaoji, eh? I am impressed!" said her boss, grinning from ear to ear. Swigging his shot of shochu, he sniffed and sighed. "What were you able to get? Anything good?"

Akira smiled as she felt so triumphant being able to get Satsuki's permission for an exclusive about the casino. While she was telling him of what had happened, a tall, beautifully handsome man with sandy-blonde hair and emerald eyes sat beside her boss and cast a look at her. He was wearing a sleek black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. His shiny cuff links that had green gemstones in them captured the light and gave a dainty twinkle. Akira's hazel eyes met his in a stare and he didn't move his eyes from her as he drank his glass of scotch; making her blush and look down at the floor as she lost her trail of thought. She then realized she was stammering at the same word over and over again so she had to focus once more at her boss.

"And I will see him again later on to discuss the details and then I will go home," she said, causing her boss her look so shocked and then happy in a flash.

"THAT IS GREAT! I am proud of you, junior! Well, if that is the case, I am done for the night," said her boss.

Akira's boss hopped off his stool and got dizzy, causing him to almost fall until the man beside him grabbed him by the arm to keep him from teetering. Both Akira and her boss looked back at him, and the mere contact alone was able to sober her boss up.

"N-N-Noel Aijima!" he exclaimed. "How embarrassing! Please, do accept my deepest apologies! I didn't mean to trouble you!"

Akira raised an eyebrow. _Noel Aijima...? Who is he? He sounds so familiar._

Noel let Akira's boss's hand go and finished his glass of scotch. Akira's boss straightened up, excused him and her, took Akira's hand, and dragged her away to the exit. as she followed her boss, she looked back at Noel by the bar and saw him looking back at her as well. Each time people blocked her view, she turned to see where she was going, only to look back once more and see Noel still staring back.

Could it have been her imagination? She was drunk after all. Twenty-something champagne flutes and random shots of tequila, who won't be drunk after all that?

They reach the casino parkway, sniffing the open night air and walked to where the drop-offs for the cabs are by the casino gates. From the establishment of the casino, however, there were screams and yelling erupting from within.

"What the hell was that?" Akira said, alarmed as the sound woke her up a bit.

Akira's boss hailed a cab and then shrugged it off.

"Maybe there was a surprise raffle we didn't know. We did arrive somewhat late after all," he said. "I have to go, my vomit is up to my shoulders already."

"I guess so but.."

Akira looked back and saw people running outside, looking pale and completely shaken. She did remember Satsuki confirming of his 'surprise' to the patrons in the later part of the evening. Looking at her watch, it was a little after 11PM. She couldn't help the feeling there was something wrong, but just like her boss, shrugged it off as well.

"Well, I shall see you 10AM tomorrow, okay?" And with a stern glare at her, he said, "AND DON'T BE LATE," and then got inside the car.

"Yes boss, good night and do text when you get home."

Akira sighed and stared at the ground, the cobbled patterns of the parkway beneath her feet. Alcohol did impair her judgment, as she didn't notice the out-pour of the screaming and scared patrons from all the sides and exits of the casino, led by guards and security personnel. The sounds were muffled as she then started humming one of her favorite songs in her head, and she didn't realize what was going on. A few minutes passed her by, and she was now drunkenly conscious to go back inside, as she remembered Mirai was waiting for her by the bar. Walking back to the casino, she didn't notice several people running out and telling her not to go back until one lady shook her shoulders.

"MISS! DO NOT GO BACK INSIDE!" she screamed at her face, before running away to the gates.

"W-what..?" was all Akira could say, as she started looking around, bewildered and drunk. "What the..."

Akira's thoughts just focused on her plans for her interview with Satsuki, and it led her to the pool area, where she sat down in one of the cabanas and leaned on the backrest, with a soft pillow on her lap. Letting herself rest and cool down from the alcohol she consumed, her eyes darted to the pool and though her vision was hazy, saw a white figure with black markings moving about to her direction. Akira closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. Whatever that zebra-ish thing was was now making its' way to her stealthily, as if it was prowling on its' prey.

_I must be dreaming.. Is that.. Is that.. Is that a-_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM THERE! THE TIGER'S ESCAPED!"

As soon as she heard 'tiger', her mind instantly woke up and all her senses were now sharp like newly bought steak knives. Akira then saw it; white, large and looking undeniably menacing coming her way. Normally, tigers to her would be all adorable and majestic; but now, considering she is presently its' future meal and chew toy, there was nothing cute and cuddly about it anymore. Akira then held her breath and hastily got off the cabana, not caring about how unladylike it seemed and started sprinting away, and as it turned out, the tiger was hot on her heels as well; its' snarls and speed catching up to her.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE!" she cried, screaming her lungs out. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPP!"

Looking back, the tiger was now closer as it hungrily chased after her. Tears now streamed down her face and a sob escaped her throat. Her body was now numb from the adrenaline pumping in her veins, her heart racing. No one seemed to be around at the casino and where she was, no one seemed to know she was close to being tiger prey. Akira ran to the gardens leading to the parking lot and as soon as she took the first step on the grass, her heel got stuck in the earth, sending her falling to the ground, shrieking loudly as she left her shoe and started running once more, only to fall again. Akira only heard silence respond to her, along with the tiger's snarl behind her. She froze, her hazel eyes as big as buttons as she slowly turned around, crawling away from the tiger, The light behind the tiger gave it a billowing shadow over her, making her heart pound as the tears fell on her cheeks. Not mouthing a word, she carefully watched the tiger take its' steps towards her, her eyes meeting it's icy blue ones. Sound and vision betrayed her as her body system crashed as the adrenaline no longer pumped in her veins, making her drunken state take over once more.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Akira looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but saw no one as the bright lights by the gardens blinded her. Head pounding and whole body weak, she felt her strength rush while she ran and no longer had any left to move. She heard a loud roar and looked to where the tiger was and saw it in mid-air.

_Oh no.. This really had to.. What the-_

"What the hell were you doing thinking of even coming back when you know the tiger got out?!" said a voice, clearly angry but cloaked with worry.

Akira felt herself get scooped out from her heap and the last thing she saw before passing out was green.

* * *

_W-what it that..?_

_It's so... depressing._

_I feel like my heart is getting ripped out into shreds. What a bittersweet melody..._

Akira finally stirred up, hearing the sounds of strings in a whimsically, bittersweet serenity melody that echoed where she was. Opening her eyes, she was under a huge comforter, on a huge bed and the smell of coffee wafting in the air. The melody was now audibly clear to her ears, and she rubbed her eyes as she bolted up, her mind wondering where she was. The room she was in was big and spacious; plush furniture and the bed she was laying in was a four-poster kind with pine green chiffon drapes around it. Akira looked blankly at the comforter and heavily turned her gaze to the soft snoring happening beside her. Heart skipping a beat, she pulled the end of the comforter gently and saw something like buttery string and realized it was hair. Pulling it lower, she felt herself almost faint once more.

Noel Aijima was sleeping beside her.

In the same bed.

Akira then looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a large shirt.. and that her hair smelled of shampoo.

Without sparing any thought, she felt herself go cold and pale at the sight. Noel then turned to face her, his arm reaching to her, landing on her lap.

_Is he even asleep? What the hell am I doing here..? How did I get in these clothes?_

Her eyes darted to the seat near her side of the bed and saw her dress and her purse. She got down from the bed and quietly made her way to her things. Quickly, she took her dress and purse and saw slippers that seem to be for her and wore them as her shoes were now gone. Making her way to the door, she tiptoed and made sure not to make a sound.

"You have got to be crazy escaping my room at this time of the night, knowing it could get both of us in trouble."

Akira stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the bed. Noel Aijima was staring at her from the side of the bed with one arm dangling, his head partially covered by the comforter with his green eyes just locked on hers. Her heart stopped beating and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"N-Noel... I'm so sorry to have woken you up, but I do think I have to leave now," said Akira, looking clearly embarrassed as she tried to hide her body's view from his eyes.

Noel merely sniffed and sat up, fixing the comforters and then looked at Akira sternly.

"Don't you even dare get out of my room. If someone sees you, like Satsuki and the others- maybe even the media, this will be undeniably blown out of proportion. You're media right? You know how it goes so I don't need to explain this to you.

Akira let out an exasperated breath.

"Look, I don't even know where I am, what happened and how I got here," she said.

"Who do you think saved you from that tiger?" asked Noel coldly.

Akira remembered every bit and memory of that but everything blacked out when she felt herself get lifted from the ground by the time the tiger leaped into the air to claim her as its' prey. She did hear a voice calling to her, and then something green before passing out.

_So, it was him..? Noel saved me from the tiger?_

"Th-Thank you.." she muttered, bowing to him.

"You can't leave my room until I say so. I don't want people thinking we're an item or something; the paparazzi are hounding the place as we speak, that's why no light and the windows are covered with the curtains," replied Noel, not even acknowledging her thank you.

Akira then walked back into the main room and sat down on a couch, placing her dress and purse on the table before her. Her eyes wandered to the clock on the bed side and saw it was already 11:56AM. She hastily took our her purse and checked her phone. Just her luck, her boss said he wasn't going in for the day as he was hungover and that she can take an early day off. She could relax a bit, but couldn't. She didn't know how she got into her clothes and it was Noel Aijima who was just with her. Panic struck her.

Did they...?

Noel's brow furrowed as he saw the sullen look on Akira's face.

"Oy, oy. Don't get ahead of yourself! I didn't touch you or anything," he retorted before Akira could say anything.

Frustrated, Akira sighed, looking worried for her own well-being. "Well, how did I get into these clothes then?"

"I had to call a physician and a nurse to help you. I had to check if you were fine after the tiger almost got you."

"R-Really..?" she asked, looking unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Yeah. Why the hell would I lie? Besides, all women feel the same anyway.." he drawled. "You're not that special."

Akira stared blankly at Noel, not believing her ears. A special someone like him helped her? That's... amazing, coming from a person of his stature. Looking at Noel who was staring back at her, she realized he was topless. Her eyes raked his torso and then she turned red, her head aching more from the vision before her. Evading his physique, she put a hand to her eye and focused on the wall instead.

"H-Hey! Put on clothes! You got me here in the same room with you and- HEY!"

Noel looked unfazed. Instead, he got out of bed and walked slowly to where she was.

"Why, are you embarrassed? You're an adult now, so it shouldn't bother you if you see half-naked men. Plus, you've been with a man right? You shouldn't be-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POI- HEY! Don't come near me! I said, don't! Stay away and just stay on the bed! Noel, I am warning- MMPH MMPH HUMPH!"

Noel pushed her on the sofa, his hand on her mouth, her muffled protests unheard. She struggled, but Noel clambered on her, straddling her stomach. Akira's hands were locked on her sides and she screamed hard through Noel's palm, making her neck and face red as she felt Noel's weight pin her down. Noel looked clearly undisturbed by her squirming and muffled screams. He merely stared at her face and leaned close to her ear.

"Ssh. You're too loud. Calm down, I am not going to do anything to you. Like I said, you're not that special."

Akira felt his breath on her ears and neck, sending goose pimples all over her skin. Involuntarily, her back arched to Noel and she let out a muffled sigh into his palm as her eyes closed. Her neck has always been sensitive and that soft breath was no exception to making her feel more squirmy and shivers traveling all over her body. Realizing what she just did, her eyes opened wide to see Noel still looking at her face closely and with her one hand free from his thigh, she them gave a mighty push, sending Noel to the other side of the sofa.

"Hey! What are you, an Amazonian woman?" Noel cried as his head hit the edge of the sofa.

Akira looked embarrassed. "You don't do that! I can sue you!"

Noel tuts and goes back to the bed and covers himself with the blanket.

"Do whatever you want. If you go out of the room, I will really make it a point to sue you for invasion of privacy."

"INVASION OF PRIVACY?!" cries Akira, aghast.

Noel sits up and looks at her spitefully.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? Look, either you just do what I saw or we can see each other in court," he retorted.

Staring each other down, Akira relents, knowing she cannot do anything else. She didn't want to cause trouble to Noel and obviously didn't want any unwanted attention caused by her fellow media.

"Alright.. I'll do as you wish.." she weakly said, plopping back onto the couch, wondering when she was going to leave Noel's room.


End file.
